Countdown to legacy
by Warlord-Xana
Summary: AW/AF the ancient warriors From X prodigy fic have been summoned to help stop Rasets conquests, will they be able to do it Thanks X prodigy for the title
1. Chapter 1

heres my new story

---------

King Joseph was rubbing his head tiredly, the balance race were never prepared for a war as horrible as this. Sure there were battles but they shadow in comparison to the war that the Darkside King has created.

"Penny for your thought" he turned around and saw Omegamon walking in.

"Yeah, wondering why the heck you never knock" Joseph said boredly

Omegamon ignored the jib as he said "You know me, Palkia and Dialga have been talking."

"Oh?" Joseph said curiously.

"We think since Dialga summoned me, then they have enough power to summon the Ancient warrior" Omegamon said

"Ancient warriors?" Joseph said

"Hai, they have saved my world from destruction from one of the seven demon lords, lucemon" Omegamon said (I believe that's the name of the group that lucemon and beelzemon belong to, correct me if I'm wrong.)

Joseph thought for a moment, "what if rasets forces tries to prevent it"

"I think it be worth the chance it to stop him" Omegamon said

"… fine, but if things go sour, abort immediately." Joseph said

_Later that night_

Omegamon was writing Archaic symbols on the ground besides him was Dialga and Palkia preparing themselves

"Okay that should do it" Omegamon said finishing the archaic design both Palkia and dialgas nodded as they began to glow summoning the ancient warriors

Meanwhile Rasets was meditating till he sense something "a summoning" Rasets murmered he immediately began speaking in a mystique tongue covered in a purplish aura trying to stop it

Both Palkia and dialga were giving it there all while rasets was sending only a portion of his energy to stop them.

Suddenly the chaos theory has kicked in

Both Dialga and palkia screamed in pain as the archaic symbol glowed a strange color just as rasets eyes were forced open he can feel the energy he send being mixed in causing the summoning

"I wonder whats going to happen" Rasets said curiously

Back with the good guys. The symbols cooled down as both palkia and Dialgia sighed "What happen" Omegamon said concerned

"someone tried to stop it, someone powerful" Dialga said mentally.

"tried to… does that mean it worked" a random warrior asked.

"Well.. yes and no" palkia said

"Huh" Omegamon said

"It is the ancient warriors but they aren't, there from a different verse." Dialga said shocking everyone

Meanwhile a couple of mile away ten people were slowly waking up in the ruins of a town with one of them saying something

"Aw dangit, not this again" Red X grumbled

----------

_Strange facts:_

_Hummingbirds can weigh less than a penny!!_

_Until 1796, there was a state in the United States called Franklin. Today it's known as Tennessee!_

_The Earth weighs around 6,600,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons (5,940 billion billion metric tons)!_

_Your ribs move about 5 million times a year, every time you breathe!_


	2. Awakening pt1

Heres the next chap also there will be spoiler for X Prodigy fic, so I suggest you don't read if you don't want any spoiler

"Aieuh" Gasser groaned. "What hit me, did I die?"

"No we just got dragged to another mess!" A voice said annoyed he slowly got up and saw Eddy was standing near him and he looked pissed.

"What do you mean?" Gasser said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I MEAN, we got send to another world to save or have you not notice the scenery" Eddy said sarcastically

Gasser took a look around, it look like a abandon town that look as if a bunch of people took all the weapons and gone wild.

"Hmm in that case…" he got up de-dusting his clothes "Lets see if we can find out what happen."

Eddy gave him a weird look "Your acting surprisingly nonchalant about this"

"Eh, the one thing I learned from my travels with Bobobo, and the digital world, weird shit happens all the time! So you must as well get use to it, or go nuts." Gasser said calmly as they began to walk trying to see if the others are here

---------------

Sakura was waking up, wondering where she was, she then saw Gaara checking on something. "Gaara!, Sakura!" Both immediately flinched before they can move Ed rushed forward and grabbed them in a hug moving around

"ED!" both said trying to make him stop

"Hello"

"ED!!"

"hello"

"ED!!!"

"Hello"

Gaara finally used his hand to help sakura and him breaked free. Sakura sighed in relief till she saw something.

A corpse of a creature that's wearing strange armor with its helmet off, revealing a grayish face with Red eyes and sakura shivered at it, she was reminded of the time Naruto and the others were possessed by Arkgrizmon.

"Its so weird, its remind me of the monster from, 'The Black Knight from Andromeda 8 pt4" Ed said but he too was wary he too remember the Arkgrizmon fiasco all to well.

"Don't worry its not playing possum, If it was it would've easily attacked us when we were knocked out" Gaara said in his monotone voice.

Ed nodded, he then said "Hey Gaara since were here, does that mean the others are as well."

Gaara looked thoughtful "well, they weren't near us when I woke up but since its not to out there to say that they aren't in the area, but the question remains, why were we brought here."

Ed adopted a heroic yet comical posed and shouted "Its obvious were here to stop a new evil from destroying this place and renaming it to something evil yet corny, just like last time."

Sakura frowned, she remembered last time it nearly killed all of them in the form the Ark digimon and FEAR but then Gaara said "True but unlike the first time, it appears we now are on a even playing field." He said pulling his D-tector. He then began walking in the ruins.

"Wait a minute Gaara" Sakura said, we don't know if the others are in this town, for all we know they coul've ben blasted to corners of the earth"

Before Gaara or Ed could respond that was a loud explosion as they heard a yell from X, "Take that you crazy bastard!"

Sakura and Gaara sweat drop but Ed just smile and said "Don't worry guys, Red X will tell us where everyone is, he even created a cool flare so we can find him!"

That part 1, part 2 (and the other warriors) should appear in the next chap

_Strange facts  
_

_Your body is creating and killing 15 million red blood cells per second!_

_There is one slot machine in Las Vegas for every eight inhabitants!_

_It takes glass one million years to decompose, which means it never wears out and can be recycled an infinite amount of times!_


	3. Awakening pt2

Heres part 2

Earlier

"Hmm" a mysterious being said watching the ruins of a town his god forces annihilated being lighted with strange light. "This deserve some expecting" he then rushed from his spot to see whats causing it.

He needs to make sure if its a new threat to Rasets after all

--------

"Kid, wake up kid!"

"Five more minute Sakura." Naruto muttered, Red X sighed, him being sent to a new world, in the ruins of some town with no knowledge where the others are. It's the kind of things that pissed him off.

Naruto refusing to wake up isn't helping his mood either. Red X grin evilly, he just realized a way to wake the kid up and vent his frustration he grab naruto head, put his mouth to his ear and

"WAKE UP!!!!" Red X screamed right into Naruto ear, not only waking him up, but also nearly destroying Naruto Eardrum.

"Ahh, X what the hell!" Naruto said

"Sorry bout that kid, just needed to vent" Red X shrugged.

"So you screamed in my ear!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Again sorry, but shouldn't you be more freaked out of your scenery." Red X said, naruto (to annoyed at x to noticed) blinked then looked around. "Whoa, what happen." He said a bit shocked.

Before X could say anything a deep voice said "It was cause by my god's scouts." Both turned to see a purplish skin being having red-eyes wearing a dry mud-covered trench-coat and pants, heck its covering all of his body. "And now that I answer one of your question, you can answer my question of, were you the ones causing the lightshow."

"Hey who are you?" Naruto said but in a blink of a eye, the man suddenly appeared right next to Naruto and kicked him sending him flying.

"That's quite rude, I already answered your question, and it's your obligation to answer mine." The man said bored. He immediately moved backward just as Red-x was delivering a punch where his head would be.

"No offense but you blew your chance for a answer when you kicked my friend." Red X snarled.

"hmm, I suppose that's true." The being nodded. "In that case its my obligation to tell you my name before the fight, I go by the name Echinemon."

"Echinemon, what are you a digimon." Red X joke, Echinemon gave him a dry look "no, I belong to a much more superior race." He then lunged forward with his nails extending ready to tear Red X throat off but x dodge the swiped and kicked Echinemon in the gut.

"What the" X said feeling as though he hit something rock solid. He immediately jump back and deliver several punches to Echinemon face but is shock to see not bruises but cracks appearing.

"Surprise?" Echinemon said calmly "the dried mud covering my body serves as extremely hard armor, you should feel honor you actually manage to actually damaged a layer." Echinemon praised he immediately did a heel-kick to Red X side and followed it up with a headbutt making Red-X gasped in pain. He immediately jumped back and before Echinemon could lunge forward Red X ripped his mask off revealing a flame skull.

"Skull Flame" Red X said breathing fire at Echinemon, the darkside immediately grabbed a broken wall and hurled it at the approaching fire, creating a boom. Red X stop the attack and covered his face shouting "Take that you crazy bastard!"

'Now really, what part of my personality shows that I have symptoms of Dementia' Echinemon said making red X shock he thought he at last the fragments of wall would've penetrated this guy skin but it only seem to damage more of his mud armor.

'Damnit' Red X thought annoyed.

"OI!" a voice shouted snapping both of them to another direction with Echinemon dodging several shuriken "You better not expect Naruto Uzumaki to not be in this fight" Naruto said. making Red-x grin, the chances of him beating the guy just increased.  
----------

Okay part three should be up soon

Mythical beast fact.

In medieval literature, the **ichneumon** or **echinemon** was the enemy of the dragon. When it sees a dragon, the ichneumon covers itself with mud, and closing its nostrils with its tail, attacks and kills the dragon. The ichneumon was also considered by some to be the enemy of the crocodile and the asp, and attack them in the same way. The Greek word translated as "ichneumon" was the name used for the "pharaoh's rat" or mongoose or Egyptian mongoose, which attacks snakes. Isidore of Seville [7th century CE] once said: "_That which is produced from the smell of this beast is both healthful and poisonous in food._"

I thought it would be appropriate for Red-X to fight this kind of M.D. since his spirit takes the form of a dragon.

Btw Red X but you forgot to describe what Sakura through Gaara attacks are (you told me the names but forgot to describe what they do… well cept Rasenshuriken, I already know that one).


End file.
